


What Goes Around

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alucard Whump, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sad and Happy, Sexist Antagonist, Trans Character, Victorian, fated love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: The year is 1862. After Richter and Maria pass away, Alucard moves to Paris to further study medicine and outrun his grief. He doesn't get very far before two very familiar faces show up on his doorstep with a prophecy, stirring up memories of the life they lived together after the fall of Dracula in 1476.This fic uses themes and plot from Castlevania III, Symphony of the Night, and the animated show.None of the angst has to do with gender dysphoria or being trans.*





	1. Face First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two not-so-strangers show up at Alucard's door.

The year was 1862. Alucard had been in France for five years and ran a small practice in Paris where he pursued further medical knowledge and offered care to the people nearby. It had been a few decades since Richter Belmont passed away and Maria had died not long after him. With his friends gone again, Alucard pulled up his roots and tried a different country, leaving Romania behind.

He felt terribly unmoored and alone, but directed his attention to his work as best as he could. He split his time between his practice and surgical theatres, determined to absorb as much information as possible. The world was growing and changing around him and it was easy to get swept up in it.

At the end of a long day, Alucard was organizing his examination room. He busied himself with tucking away instruments and disinfecting the surfaces around the room. Cleaning up at the end of the night had become more of a meditation than a chore, and he took great comfort in putting every item in its proper place.

“Doctor?” Alucard’s assistant peered around the door and he glanced in her direction. “There are two gentlemen here to see you.”

 _At this hour?_ The two of them exchanged a look before Alucard returned to his business, drying his glass instruments before storing them. “Send them in. Head home for the evening then, Anastasia.”

“Yes, sir.” The young woman nodded to him before taking her leave, then Alucard smelled something. 

It was jarring and familiar, coming through loud and clear over the smell of alcohol and disinfectant. It was the smell of damp moss and rich earth punctuated by the smoke of a campfire, and something else as well. Cinnamon. Cider with mulled spices. He stared down at the beaker in his hand with furrowed brows. It smelled like…

“Dr. Alexander Dalv?” A rough voice spoke from behind him. It was familiar. He spun around to face them and the flask in his hand dropped to the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

“Doctor!” Anastasia burst back into the room, looking frantic and concerned for good reason. Alucard was staring at his two guests with an alarmed look on his face that was otherwise unreadable.

“I am fine, Anastasia.” He didn’t meet her eyes. “Go home.” His assistant glanced around at their faces worriedly before disappearing once more.

Standing across from Alucard, in front of the door of his examination room, stood Trevor Belmont. He was awkwardly jammed into formal wear that, under other circumstances, Alucard would have loved to tease him about. The shorter man next to Trevor took off his hat and…

Sypha. She looked at Alucard with her bright eyes and it took everything he had not to run to them. It felt like a gift and a sick joke at once. 

“Are you Dr. Alexander Dalv?” she asked. _Of course,_ Alucard thought to himself. _They are strangers._

“Yes,” he said, managing to regain some of his composure. “I am. I’m terribly sorry, you are…?” He took a careful step over the shattered beaker, extending a polite hand to the young woman.

“Sypha.” She regarded him strangely, pleased to be treated as an equal but certainly put-off by the man seemingly mouthing her name as she said it. “Sypha Barineau.” She took his hand, shaking it politely. He was cold.

“Sypha Barineau,” he repeated and turned to address the other man, who was undoubtedly a Belmont. “And you?” The gruff man reluctantly shook his hand, quick and firm, before yanking his hand away.

“Trevor. Belmont.” The pause between his names was awkward, but Alucard knew why it was there and why the man had pulled away so quickly. Alucard smiled at them; a small one.

“It is an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My apologies,” he said, and grabbed a broom from where it rested against the wall. He swept the broken glass away, leaving it in an innocuous pile to be dealt with later.

“We were sent to you by Branden Belmont,” Sypha said. Alucard hadn’t heard that name in a long time; Branden had been a child when he left Wallachia.

“Did he happen to say why?” He had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with his father. It always did. He leaned the broom against the wall again.

“He predicted that Dracula’s curse would fall upon Paris,” Sypha said. Alucard gazed at her. It was as if he were twenty again, being woken from deep slumber by his hunter and his scholar. The doctor gently leaned against the table at his back.

“Did he say when?”

“No, he actually…”

“Do you really think we’ve got the right man?” Trevor interrupted. Sypha glared up at him.

“Must you be so rude?”

“The good doctor isn’t who he says he is.”

“Belmont!”

“He’s right.” Alucard said suddenly. Their attention snapped to him and he watched them closely.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a vampire,” Trevor spat. Alucard held his eyes, feeling blessed to be in their gaze again. Sypha glanced between them anxiously and the dhampir cut her off just when she was about to speak.

“It is true.” He took a small step towards them, surrendering a smile both charming and chilling in the way his fangs could just barely be seen. He bowed to Trevor and Sypha formally, then stood again to address them. “I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard, son of Vlad Dracula Tepes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Tea

Alucard opened the door to the flat above his practice and ushered Sypha and Trevor inside. He gestured to a small seating area as he took a few steps towards his kitchen. 

“Please, sit. How do you take your tea?” 

“A bit of sugar, please,” Sypha said as she took a seat. Trevor followed behind her, sitting down heavily.

“None for me, thanks.” Trevor said. Sypha shot him a glare that he didn’t notice.

“Is there anything else I could get you?”

“Something alcoholic, perhaps.” 

Ah, yes. He should have anticipated such a response if this was truly the Trevor he remembered. Alucard gave him a look that, while indistinguishable from his other looks, still managed to get the message across.

“Perhaps not.” When the dhampir disappeared into his kitchen Sypha took the opportunity to lean over to hiss at the Belmont at her side.

“Your great uncle sent us to _the_ Alucard?”

“How the hell was I supposed to know?” He sounded just as exasperated as she did and tugged at the bowtie around his neck. He felt like a collared dog.

“He didn’t mention anything of the sort?”

“No. He didn’t say much at all after he fucking died.” Sypha sighed softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Branden Belmont is dead?” The two of them turned to see Alucard carrying in a tray. He set it down on the coffee table between them and slipped silently into the chair behind it.

“I’m afraid so,” Trevor said. He watched Alucard warily.

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Mr. Belmont.” He had to catch himself before he called the man by his first name. They had only just met. Alucard also felt the loss, but no doubt to a much lesser degree. He had met Branden when he was a child. It was baffling to think his life had just blinked past.

“...Thank you.” He wasn’t sure what to do with the condolences. He appreciated them but had no idea what to say to the literal historical figure in front of him. Alucard took his own cup and sat back, crossing one leg over the other and watching them. “Ms. Barineau, downstairs I asked you if Branden Belmont told you when he predicted the curse would fall. I believe you were interrupted.” 

“Ah, yes.” She reached for the other cup on the tray before also leaning back. She was uncomfortable under Alucard’s gaze but the man seemed kind despite his icy demeanor. “...Branden said it could happen anytime within this month.”

“We don’t have much time to prepare, then.” They would need to warn the people somehow, if they even believed them. He found his gaze resting on Trevor as the man fussed with his jacket and tie. He noted that the man still carried Vampire Killer at his hip despite his attire. Seeing it again was like seeing an old friend in a strange way. When the Belmont looked up he caught Alucard’s icy and unwavering stare. If he hadn’t felt uncomfortable before, he did now. He suppressed a sigh of relief when the man turned his focus back to Sypha.

“Ms. Barineau, are you from Paris?” He drank quietly, which the other two made note of. Vampires drank tea, apparently.

“No, I am from Reims.”

“There are still Speakers in Reims?”

“Well, no...there are no more Speakers, Mr. Alucard.”

“Just Alucard is fine, please.” He had to swallow a chuckle; the amusement from being called ‘Mr. Alucard’ was overshadowed by the thought of the Speakers being no more.

“Alucard. Well, the Speakers have mostly died out or merged with other groups of scholars.” Alucard must have looked a shade saddened because Trevor spoke up.

“Rest assured that there are still plenty of Speakers marching around Wallachia.” The pale man looked just the slightest bit relieved and he continued on, seeing as he held the floor for the time being. “Branden sent me to Sypha. She lives up to her namesake.”

“Do you, Belmont? Live up to your namesake?” Trevor was in Alucard’s gaze again and he shifted awkwardly.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“But did they send their strongest?” Alucard arched his brows at Trevor just slightly. “Perhaps we can spar later and find out.” Trevor grit his teeth. The other man’s face was suddenly looking very punchable, relic or not. Sypha glanced between them, not entirely sure what to make of the sudden tension.

The tension broke when the floor began to shake. It took a moment for them to react and Alucard sprang to his feet. He was at the window in an instant, slamming the shutters open and leaning over the balcony. Sure enough, he could see the pillar of fire in the distance, rising over the tops of buildings. He felt Trevor step up next to him to lean out the window. 

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes.” Their shoulders brushed against each other and he flinched. The taller man reached a hand out behind him. For a moment Sypha thought he was beaconing her closer, but instead the wardrobe against the wall slammed open and a sword sprang forth, the hilt finding Alucard’s hand effortlessly. “I’m afraid we’ve run out of time,” he said, and glanced back at Sypha. “We need to get the people off the streets.” Trevor also cast a look at Sypha, who stood just behind them. 

“I told you I should have brought my sword.”

“Use one of mine.” Without another word Alucard vaulted over the wrought iron balcony and plummeted to the cobblestone below, landing unharmed. Trevor peered down at him.

“Now he’s just showing off. Sypha?” He turned to face her and she was already hopping over the balcony after Alucard, casting a spell on her way down that slowed her descent and saved her ankles. Trevor sighed, not sure where the sudden aversion to stairs had come from, and snatched a sword out of Alucard’s wardrobe, which was curiously full of them. He unclasped the whip on his hip and struck the balcony of an adjacent building before he swung down to meet them.

The three of them ran down corridors and alleyways towards the massive form rising in the distance. The ground shook hard enough for them to lose their footing but they pressed on past panicked parisians fleeing in the other direction. Alucard skidded to a halt when they reached a street wide enough for them to see clearly.

The pillar of fire began to slowly die down, leaving a massive building in its wake. Where a church once stood a grotesque castle loomed, sinister and dark with convoluted towers and haphazard flying buttresses. 

“Jesus Christ.” Trevor stepped up next to him and Sypha did the same.

“It’s huge.”

“It’s the size of a small city inside,” Alucard said. He turned to address the hunter and scholar at his side. “We can’t approach it now.”

“People first.” Trevor cracked his knuckles. Sypha was already warming up a spell in her palms.

“Yes.” 

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trevor: why do you have so many swords??  
> alucard: .......  
> cut to the end of SOTN, with alucard carrying armfuls of rare swords out of the castle
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	3. Gauze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio begins to recover from their first battle together.

Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard fought through the night until they ran out of people to urge indoors. Having leapt into battle so thoughtlessly, they had all sustained a few mild and careless injuries. Back at the practice Alucard was getting ready to clean and wrap Sypha's wounds. She had a nasty gash on the side of her calf that bled through the fabric of her trousers. Sypha perched atop Alucard’s examination table, looking bruised and exhausted. Trevor was slumped awkwardly in a nearby chair, breathing deeply and likely on the verge of sleep. Alucard pulled a chair up to the exam table and sat, placing himself lower than her so he could see to her leg.

“I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but I need to clean your wound.” He looked up into Sypha’s eyes, searching for consent. The young woman that gazed down at him was weighed down by battle; he suspected this had been her first long fight. It would be the first of many. They shared a long look. 

Alucard had his doubts about whether the two were actually the Trevor and Sypha he loved or just a truly grand coincidence. The more he watched them, however, the more he recognized them. Earlier, just before several demons descended upon a mother with a child, the brave young woman had thrown herself between them. As if lifting a great weight off the ground she raised her hands up over her head, calling forth a massive wall of ice that saved their lives and gave them a chance to escape. _Yes,_ Alucard had thought to himself as Sypha led the mother and child to safety. _That is the fire I fell in love with._

Sypha didn’t seem uncomfortable holding his gaze anymore. She trusted him for some reason. Maybe because Alucard came with a reputation. The magician reached down and yanked on her pant leg, rolling it up to her knee and averting her eyes. With her consent, Alucard went to work.

Alucard worked quickly, eager to get the two new members of his party treated and off of their feet. As soon as he managed to get Sypha resting on a cot he turned his attention to the Belmont that was just barely sitting in a chair in his waiting area. He gave the man’s shoulder a gentle shake.

“Mr. Belmont,” he said firmly. The man startled awake and jerked away from his hand, blinking at him blearily. “I need to treat your injuries.”

“I’m fine,” the man grumbled lowly, his voice sounding as tired as the rest of him. Alucard crossed his arms and stared down at Trevor. The Belmont wasn’t a man made for formality. At some point in the fray his jacket disappeared, shucked off and discarded the very moment it began to restrict his movement. Wielding a whip required using your entire body to keep it in motion and the man hated the outfit anyway. His bowtie was also gone, likely having also been thrown into the street in frustration.

“You are most certainly not fine. You’re bleeding.” Alucard glared down at the Belmont with the same stern face his mother had used on him countless times growing up and the same face he had used nearly every day when the Belmont family began to grow again in 1477. Trevor stared up at him. He recognized that face, somehow. He found himself not actually wanting to make the dhampir angry and sighed, dragging himself to his feet. He declined the taller man’s help and hoisted himself onto the doctor’s examination table.

“Your shirt, please,” Alucard said as he pulled a wheeled tray to his side. Trevor began to fumble and struggle with unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing until he was just too tired to and yanked it off, tearing fabric and popping buttons. It was ruined anyway; full of holes and splattered with blood. When he tossed the mangled fabric to the floor he met Alucard’s eyes, catching his tight-lipped glare. He pointed a pair of forceps at Trevor threateningly. “Once you’re clean and rested you will find all of the buttons you’ve just launched around my examination room and clean up after yourself.” Trevor mumbled something that might have been close to an apology and Alucard went back to ignoring him as he treated his wounds.

Trevor watched the man’s stern, centuries-old face as he used the forceps to dab a cotton ball at the cut on the back of his forearm. He was engrossed in the task at hand and Trevor took the opportunity to stare. He grew up being told bedtime stories about his ancestors and close behind them were stories of Alucard. Not to mention the very old painting that hung in the library; the man hadn’t aged a day since 1489. He recognized Alucard as a legendary hero, and yet he was no longer feeling so intimidated. Fighting back-to-back in the streets had declared them as equals, and it was difficult to feel threatened by someone who cared so much. Alucard kept a hard exterior but actions spoke louder than words; the three of them hadn’t known each other long and they already had each other’s backs.

Before too long Alucard wrapped the wound on Trevor’s forearm, standing and turning his attention to the larger gash just under the shoulder of his other arm. He was much closer then but Trevor continued to stare. He took a moment to notice the man’s rumpled state; just hours ago he had been the picture of poise and politeness but was now smattered with blood and dirt. His shirt was also ruined, torn and filthy and missing half of a sleeve. Alucard was still stunningly beautiful despite needing a bath and he had a long smear of soot down the side of his nose that only made his already sharp features look as if they could cut glass. Trevor wanted to wipe at the soot and say something rude about Alucard’s clothing, but he didn’t. He just kept watching him.

With their faces so close it didn’t take long for Alucard to notice the hunter staring. He met Trevor's eyes as he readied gauze and a roll of bandages. The look he held Trevor in, framed in blonde lashes and a carefully measured expression, felt eerily familiar. He couldn’t put his damn finger on it.

“Lift your arm,” the dhampir said suddenly, and Trevor complied wordlessly so the doctor could finish wrapping his cut. He tucked the end of the bandage under itself and stepped back from Trevor. “There. You need rest,” he said, and gestured to the three nearby cots, one of them already occupied by a deeply sleeping Sypha.

Trevor hopped down from the exam table and wobbled violently; he was so much more tired than he thought. Alucard swooped in and ducked under one of the hunter’s arms, walking the man to an empty cot. Trevor was an incredibly strong man. Not in the way Alucard was strong, with his supernatural effortlessness, but in a very concrete and well-earned way. The doctor suppressed the sigh that threatened to spill forth from feeling the Belmont so close again and helped Trevor flop gracelessly onto the cot. He was asleep almost instantly, consumed by fatigue, and Alucard watched him for a moment.

It didn’t feel great to see his companions so worn out. They had to be more careful going forward if they were going to brave Castlevania. Alucard double-checked to make sure the door to his practice was locked before heading upstairs to his flat. He needed to get his gear together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3 Please let me know what you think.


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets ready.

Sypha was the first to wake. She panicked for just a moment before recalling the events of the night before and sat up on her cot. The doors and windows were shut tight, making it dark and quiet in Alucard’s office, but a clock on a far table claimed that it was around noon. To her left she spied Trevor sprawled on an adjacent cot, quietly snoring. Sypha didn’t remember him losing his shirt but he’d somehow managed it after she fell asleep. Then she saw Alucard.

He was sitting in a chair not far from them with his back to the wall. He had one leg delicately crossed over the other, his arms also crossed and resting in his lap. His pale hair spilled over his shoulders and his face cast downwards; he was fast asleep. He must have been waiting to wake them up and drifted off, himself. Sypha was glad he had; the humans weren’t the only ones taxed by grappling with the night hordes. Sypha slowly swung her legs over the side of her cot and stood, trying not to make much noise. She stood next to Trevor and gave his uninjured shoulder a gentle shake. The Belmont stirred, immediately bracing himself for a fight before seeing Sypha standing over him. The sight of her calmed him instantly and he took a deep breath, rubbing at his tired face with his palms. He was about to speak when the woman shushed him.

“Shh...look,” she whispered, and pointed behind him. Trevor rolled over carefully and spied Alucard snoozing in his chair. He looked very human in that instance, all of the supernatural strength and stern expressions having melted away while he slept. Trevor knew they needed to get moving as soon as possible but he felt reluctant to interrupt the man’s rest. He looked peaceful.

Trevor sat up, wincing, while Sypha crossed the room to Alucard. She rested a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Alucard?” When the man didn’t stir she tried again, a little louder, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Alucard.” The pale man jumped, sucking in a breath that startled both Sypha and himself, and sat up straight. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alucard shook his head gently, resting a hand on his chest as if to hush his heart.

“It’s alright, I apologize for falling asleep.” He sounded just the slightest bit embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Trevor said as he stood. He stretched once he was on his feet and Alucard and Sypha watched him. The scars that decorated his body were striking and beautiful; trophies from vampires and creatures that had lost to him. “You needed rest, too.” Sypha broke her gaze away from Trevor to address the doctor at her side. 

“We’re going to gather our gear from where we’re staying. We’ll be right back,” Sypha said, and Alucard nodded. Trevor wasn’t sure when Sypha had started calling the shots but he didn’t mind too much; he was about to suggest the same thing.

“Be careful,” Alucard said quietly. “It will be rough out there.”

It was more than rough. In the daylight it was much easier to see the aftermath of the hordes. People were just beginning to gather their dead into wheelbarrows and carts and Trevor and Sypha passed several people mourning their loved ones in the street, crying over mangled bodies or the red stains where they once were. They moved as quickly as they could; it was difficult to stomach. Trevor was no stranger to blood and gore, but this... 

Once they were at their inn they quickly made their way to their rooms. Luckily the building hadn’t been damaged during the previous night’s raid, but the inside was deafeningly quiet. The two of them rushed to clean up and change, and once Sypha was finished she knocked on the door to Trevor’s room.

“Come in,” he called, and Sypha let herself in. Trevor was busy slipping daggers and small vials of holy water into the straps of his vest and belt. He looked up from where he had them laid out on the bed as the woman closed the door behind herself. The eerie quiet of the inn was making her antsy. 

“Are you nearly ready?” She asked. Trevor tried to look her over subtly. Sypha had changed into a simple grey skirt with a men’s shirt and vest. A black cape draped over her shoulders and her hair remained the same fiery nest atop her head, framing her equally fierce eyes. She also wore a leather belt around her waist no doubt full of supplies and ingredients for spells. She looked truly ready for battle and Trevor stared for a moment longer than he meant to. 

“Ah, yes. Just about.” He slid his sword into its’ scabbard on his hip, then began to coil Vampire Killer around his arm. Sypha crossed her arms and stared at nothing in particular, brow creased and buzzing with the tension of someone about to say something. Trevor watched her. “...What is it?”

“What do you think of him?” She asked, meeting his eyes. Trevor knew who she was talking about. He wasn’t entirely sure what he thought of Alucard, either. 

“He’s a bit stuffy, don’t you think?”

“Compared to you, maybe,” she said. Trevor knew it was a jab directed at him and he gave her an annoyed look. He knew he wasn’t the only one a little put off by their new companion’s demeanor; not to mention his reputation. Sypha relented under Trevor’s skeptical gaze. “You’re right. He’s very…” Strange? Eerie? Statuesque? “...polite.” Well, it was true. Trevor shrugged as he added a pistol to the holsters on his belt.

“He’s a damn good fighter, at least.” He was downright graceful, but he wasn’t about to say it out loud. They were silent for a moment as Trevor gathered up some odds and ends. Trevor stood before her when he was ready and she looked up at him.

“I can’t think of a better ally to have in this,” she said honestly. Trevor nodded in agreement and the two of them quickly took their leave of the inn.

“Does he seem…” Trevor began as they stepped back onto the street. “...Familiar to you?” Sypha considered his question as they walked. Of course he did; she had extensive knowledge of the events of Dracula’s plague in 1476. There were sketches and paintings of Alucard, Sypha Belnades, and the first Trevor Belmont. They were historical figures, but…

“...Yes. He does.” She felt like she knew him somehow; more than just how she knew him from history. The two of them fell silent as they made their way back to Alucard’s practice. 

They were both relieved to be off the streets again and let themselves in. There was a lantern glowing from where it sat on the intake desk but otherwise it was still dark inside. Alucard was nowhere in sight. Just as Trevor moved towards the stairs to Alucard’s flat he could hear a door open and the sharp clack of shoes descending the staircase. Trevor and Sypha watched the doctor come down the stairs to greet them. He looked more like he was going to the opera than fighting his undead father and the other two gawked at him for a moment. Alucard tried his damndest not to look self-conscious under their gazes. 

“Are you adequately prepared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3 Please let me know what you think.


	5. Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard approach Castlevania.

Alucard spent the time Trevor and Sypha were away cleaning himself of blood and filth and rifling through his wardrobes. He laid out the same gear he donned in 1797 and gathered the items he needed; parchment, potions, and antidotes. He was looking for one item in particular, however. He found them in a wooden box carefully tucked away at the back of his wardrobe. The box itself hadn’t been opened in a long time and he jiggled the latch before it popped open. There were several pairs of goggles inside of varying types, all choked with dust. He lifted out a pair of hoodwink goggles. He blew the dust off of them and coughed; they were even dustier than he thought. He brushed them off the best he could and he could feel the faint energy in them. He added them to the rest of his supplies, just in case, then paused. _Oh, dear._ He sneezed loudly into his sleeve once, then twice.

“Ugh.” He wiped the dust from his nose and changed. It was strange to slip back into his mail again but it still fit as well as it always had. He pulled on all of his layers, buttoned his buttons, and buckled his vest. Just after pulling on his jacket, Alucard spied himself in the mirror. He stepped up to the looking glass. He stared himself down. Sixty-five years had passed since he last pulled on the uniform, if he were to even call it that, and he hadn’t changed a day. There were no wrinkles in his face; not a single grey hair. His own daughter had grown her first grey hair before-

His daughter.

He clapped his hands over his face. He tried to swallow his memories. He didn’t have time to get emotional, he had a job to do. He stuffed them down. Deep, deep down, as he had done before. He was fine. He could handle it. Trevor and Sypha were probably ready for him. He heard the door to his practice open downstairs and let his hands fall from his face. He glared at himself in the mirror. It was time to stone up; as if he didn’t live every day of his life that way.

Trevor and Sypha were stunning. Alucard had always been partial towards seeing them geared up than dressed casually and they didn’t disappoint. Sypha looked as bold as ever and Trevor’s outfit wasn’t terribly different from the gear Alucard remembered. The pistol was new, though.

“Are you adequately prepared?” He asked as he stepped down from the stairs.

“As I’ll ever be,” Trevor grunted. He hoped he was ready. He had trained for this his entire life.

“Yes,” Sypha said. Her tone was assured and decisive. Alucard nodded solemnly and the three of them headed back onto the streets.

Castlevania loomed in the distance, staring them down in all of its’ sinister glory. Once they got closer to the hulking castle, Alucard spoke up. “Look for a drawbridge,” he said, and they fanned out several meters to see where the castle met the ruins of the church and the buildings surrounding it. 

“...Hey, vampire.” Trevor waved Alucard over and pointed up towards the castle. “Is that what you’re looking for?” Alucard stepped in close, perhaps a little closer than Trevor would have liked, and tried to pinpoint what the other man was talking about. Yes, a drawbridge had lowered itself from the side of the castle, bridging the gap between the castle’s gate and the roof of an adjacent building. It looked small compared to the rest of the architecture. 

“Yes,” Alucard said, and gave Trevor a companionable but fleeting hand on his arm. “Thank you.” Sypha beat them to the building that was once home to a bakery and let herself in to take a look around. 

“It seems stable enough for us to get to the roof,” she said. The three of them wordlessly climbed to the roof of the building where they found a bloody and mangled cage that once housed carrier pigeons and the gaping maw of Dracula’s Castle on the other side of a rickety drawbridge. 

Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard spared one last look over Paris before they crossed. The very moment Sypha stepped across the gap onto the bridge it began to rise. Alucard leapt up after her and turned, leaning down and grabbing Trevor as the bridge rose. They clasped eachother’s forearms and Alucard pulled, heaving him up with them. The drawbridge was rising quickly, however, and just a few moments later the three of them slid down the bridge and landed in a heap just inside the castle walls. 

Trevor leapt up, eager to put more space between himself and Alucard. They kept winding up in close quarters and he couldn’t tell if the man was doing it on purpose or not. Sypha had already climbed to her feet and offered Alucard a hand up, which he politely accepted.

“Thank you. I apologize for kicking you on the way down,” he said, and Sypha waved her hand dismissively. He hadn’t done it on purpose and it didn’t even hurt. The two humans took a moment to asses their surroundings while Alucard rifled through his pockets. They were standing in a grassy courtyard just before the inner gate which was flanked on both sides by clusters of impaled townspeople, no doubt displayed there by demons as perverse decoration. The inside of the gate faded into inky blackness. Alucard pulled three rolls of parchment out of his coat. He gave one each to Sypha and Trevor. 

“These are rolls of mirror parchment. We will need to map the castle as we go. Anything written on this paper will also appear on the others.” They all unrolled their parchment and Alucard gave them bits of graphite.

“May I?” Sypha asked, hand already posed to write on the enchanted paper.

“By all means,” Alucard answered, and Sypha glanced around before sketching out the shape of the area they were standing in. As soon as a mark was made on Sypha’s sheet, it appeared on Trevor and Alucard’s as well. Trevor looked pleasantly surprised.

“That’s ingenious,” he said, and Alucard tried not to look too proud of himself.

“I suggest we stick together as much as possible until we’re more familiar with the environment.”

“And if we get separated we can use these, right?” Trevor re-rolled his map and tucked it into his pocket. 

“Yes.”

“I suppose it’s time to get a move on, then.” As if hearing Trevor’s words, a deep growl rumbled from the depths of the inky darkness beyond the gate. Two glowing red eyes peered at them from the shadows, stepping closer and closer. The three warriors readied their weapons. It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


	6. Warg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make progress into the castle; someone gets hurt.

The three of them worked together perfectly, as if they’d been fighting alongside each other their entire lives. Alucard fell into battle easily; it was a dance he knew by heart. Trevor was every bit as wild and powerful as Alucard remembered him and Sypha remained a force to be reckoned with. 

The Hunter, Soldier, and Scholar pushed their way through long hallway after long ornate hallway until they were met by a large wave of enchanted skeletons. The pawns stood shoulder-to-shoulder, taking up the entire path, and Trevor and Alucard paused. They weren’t sturdy enemies by any means, but there were a lot of them. There was a sudden ringing behind them and Trevor glanced back in time to see Sypha’s hands glowing a vibrant and deadly blue.

“Get down!” She shouted and Trevor hit the floor, yanking Alucard’s leg out from under him. The moment Alucard joined Trevor on the ground Sypha’s hands shot out, launching a wave of icy daggers across the hall that mowed down the wall of creatures, scattering their bones and weapons across the stone floor. Their path was wide open but before they could sing Sypha’s praises, she screamed.

None of them had been paying much attention to the direction they had come from, much to their detriment. A Warg had let itself in through one of the violently opening-and-closing windows lining the hall and sank it’s vile teeth into one of Sypha’s outstretched arms.

Trevor and Alucard leapt up in an instant, screaming for her. The Warg shook its’ head violently, blood pouring down Sypha’s arm, and she slammed her free hand against the Warg’s forehead. Before Trevor and Alucard even reached her a lance made of ice exploded out of the back of the Warg’s skull and the creature collapsed to the ground. 

“Sypha! Sypha, let me see it…” The men were at her side in an instant and Alucard gingerly took her arm. The magician choked on the pain, refusing to make a sound. The punctures on her arm wept with blood; the wound needed to be treated immediately. “Belmont, where’s the nearest side room?” Instead of answering Trevor led them back the way they came, quickly ushering Alucard and Sypha into a room filled with coffins. 

The decorations did little to reassure Sypha, whose cheeks were stained with pained tears. Alucard sat her atop of a coffin’s lid and quickly shed his cloak, gloves, and jacket. Trevor sat next to Sypha on her uninjured side, trying to draw her attention away from her wound while Alucard rolled up his sleeves and pulled supplies from the inside of his coat.

“Hey, Sypha. Look at me.” Sypha took her eyes off of her mangled arm and looked up at Trevor with her big, bright, wet eyes. “That spell was incredible,” he said, and she managed to crack a small smile.

“It really was. It was very impressive. This will sting,” Alucard said, and poured cold liquid over the bite that made Sypha hiss and flinch. The sweet smell of her blood was overpowered by the alcohol and it helped the dhampir focus.

“Sypha, look at me.” Trevor held her attention, his eyes fierce and serious. “Dr. Vampire is going to stitch you up.” Alucard was busy threading a needle with quick and precise hands, getting to work on stitching the holes shut as quickly as he could. The sooner she was stitched the sooner she could heal. Sypha kept her eyes on Trevor. “I’m sorry we weren’t watching your back,” he said, and took her hand which she squeezed hard with every pass of the needle. She shook her head weakly. 

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Sypha said, and Trevor shushed her.

“It’s not your fault,” he said, and soon Alucard tied the end of his last stitch.

“You’ve done phenomenally well, Spyha.” He cleaned his hands and produced a roll of bandages, winding them around the magician’s injury. Sypha looked down for the first time since Trevor sat next to her. She already felt better seeing her arm wrapped in clean bandages. Her eyes looked far away. “Sypha,” Alucard said softly, and cupped the side of her face when she didn’t answer. “You need to rest.” Sypha took a deep breath and nodded. Alucard stood and laid his cloak out on the ground; he felt that having her rest in one of the coffins would be in poor taste. Trevor helped Sypha to her feet, even though she didn’t need it, and guided her to the place Alucard had made for her. He took her hand and helped her sit down as the doctor held a potion out to her.

“Drink this,” he said, and looked relieved when the young woman dutifully drank the whole thing. She laid down wordlessly and Alucard tucked his cloak around her. She was exhausted from the pain and sighed deeply, looking up at the two men kneeling next to her. They both looked so concerned, even Alucard. She felt safe with them watching over her and she let her eyes close.

Alucard and Trevor both sighed in relief. The paler man moved to sit with his back to the wall and, to his surprise, Trevor sat next to him. Their silence was awkward yet companionable. Alucard tugged at the lace cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them back down. 

“How long have you been doing this? The doctor thing.” Trevor’s voice poked holes in the quiet. Alucard was surprised; he had expected more gruff silence.

“Ever since 1476,” he said. “Though my mother taught me medicine all through my childhood.”

“Ah,” Trevor replied. He often forgot that Lisa Tepes had been a doctor. “So you’ve been at it for a while. I’ve never seen anyone stitch so fast.” 

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” he said softly. Not to mention his quick hands. The two of them relaxed back into quiet. 

Trevor watched Alucard, forgetting about subtlety for the time being. He’d seen the panicked look on the immortal’s face; he cared deeply for Sypha despite only knowing her for two days. The Belmont felt a tiny pang of jealousy, but he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of. Alucard glanced at Trevor, catching his gaze and holding it.

“...Is something the matter, Belmont?” He asked. Trevor shook his head, breaking his eyes away, and rubbed at his face.

“No, nothing.” 

“You should get some rest, Trevor.” It was the first time Alucard had called the Belmont by his first name and it gave him pause. Trevor met his eyes again and found the other man regarding him with a surprising amount of warmth. He felt his heart thrum against his ribcage.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine, I don't need to rest yet. Let me keep watch while you sleep,” the dhampir said softly. Trevor grumbled something under his breath and stretched out on the floor, his head a few feet from Sypha’s. He pillowed his arms under his head and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep under Alucard’s watchful gaze. It didn’t take long for him to settle in his weariness. 

Tucked away in Alucard’s coat, where it laid on the floor next to Sypha, the set of hoodwink goggles glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha has a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for Breastfeeding

Sypha found herself sitting up in bed. Looking down, she found a sweet infant cradled in her arms. The baby gazed up at her with bright and clear blue eyes as she fed from Sypha’s breast. She gently stroked the child’s downy hair and watched her, her heart feeling full but her body feeling tired.

The door across from the bed creaked open and Sypha looked up, seeing Alucard trying to enter the room as quietly as possible. The man’s long hair was tied back and he wore a plain brown tunic. He gasped softly when he spied the small bundle in Sypha’s arms. The woman grinned at him.

“Is she eating?” He asked in a whisper, and he very carefully sat on the bed next to her. Sypha nodded and leaned just slightly so Alucard could see better. The look on his face was one of calm reverence and amazement. “I was worried when she stopped latching yesterday…”

“See? I told you.” She smiled at him warmly. He always found something to worry about when it came to the baby. Sypha gently nodded towards the object in one of Alucard’s hands. “What’s that?”

“Ah,” he lifted it up so she could see. It was a short glass jar filled with some kind of salve. “It’s ointment for your nipples.” Sypha swallowed a giggle; the word ‘nipple’ still sounded silly coming out of Alucard’s mouth. She looked incredibly relieved. 

“Oh, thank God. They’re so sore, Adrian.” She gave him a happy yet weary smile and the man returned it in earnest.

“Of course,” he said. “This is the same formula my mother used when I was a child.” 

“Oh, wow. If this worked for her after breastfeeding a vampire baby I can’t imagine how well it’ll work for me.” She took the glass jar in her free hand and grinned. She was very moved by the fact that Alucard had used his mother’s recipe; it was like an heirloom.

“Dhampir baby, Sypha.” His voice had a teasing lilt.

“I know, I know,” she said, also teasing. Alucard tensed for a moment, turning his head to the door and staring intently. He could hear something. “What is it?” Alucard relaxed and turned to give her another gentle smile.

“Trevor is back.”

She woke from her slumber on the hard floor to see Alucard kneeling next to her, gathering his coat from where he left it at her side and pulling it on. 

“Ah, my apologies. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sypha blinked up at him. The Alucard she had just dreamt of was very different; happier. She didn’t say anything and sat up, feeling stiff from lying on the stone floor. Alucard watched her. “...Are you alright?” She rubbed at her face with her hands.

“Yes, I’m...I’m fine. I just had a very strange dream.” It had felt incredibly vivid and real, not to mention odd. Had she really dreamt of Alucard fathering her child? Or at the very least caring for her as a new mother. She never even considered herself the mothering type. And what of Trevor?

“It might be the castle’s doing. I’ve had strange dreams here before.” He sat then, cross-legged. “May I see your arm?” Sypha nodded wordlessly and held her arm out to the man, who gently took it and began unwrapping the bandages. His face softened considerably when he saw the state of her injury. His stitches had been true and the potion had worked perfectly; the bite was no longer open and had been reduced to several red and healing marks within the stitches.

“I’m going to remove your stitches,” Alucard said quietly and Sypha let him work, watching him prepare his tools and snip the thread wound into her skin. Once he pulled the thread free and discarded it he re-wrapped the wound. “We’ll keep wrapping it for a little while to keep the dirt away from it,” he said, and Sypha nodded.

Off to the side, Trevor stirred. He groaned and sat up, looking just as weary and confused as Sypha had.

“Good morning,” Sypha said to him, recognizing the look on his face. Trevor groaned. “How’d you sleep?” she asked. 

“Had some weird fucking dreams,” he said, and Alucard arched his brows at them curiously.

“Really?”

“...Yeah.” The hunter wasn’t about to go into detail. The other two members of his party didn’t need to know that he had dreamt of waking up in a warm bed, sandwiched between them and feeling overwhelmingly content and safe. He very much wanted to keep that to himself. The silence stretched. Alucard was itching with curiosity but he could feel their hesitance. He let it go.

“I am ready to move on whenever you are,” he said, and Trevor and Sypha set about climbing to their feet and stretching the stiffness out of their joints. Sypha shook out Alucard’s cloak before returning it to him. “Ah. Thank you, Sypha.”

“No; thank _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think.


	8. Incellius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio find the man who raised Castlevania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for graphic depictions of violence and violence against women.

The three heroes pressed onwards until they stumbled upon an open courtyard. Alucard recognized it immediately; it was deeper in the castle than before but it was the same courtyard where Death had snatched his gear out from under him. Anonymous corpses were strewn across the grassy yard and Trevor made an unbecoming sound at the back of his throat.

“Your father has a very interesting approach to interior decorating.”

“This was not the work of Dracula,” a grave voice echoed off the walls of the courtyard. A massive scythe brandished itself from the sky and below it materialized exactly who Alucard had expected. 

“Alucard.” Death’s voice was a sickening and hollow hiss. “We meet yet again.”

“So it seems.” Alucard glared up into the God’s glowing red eyes with as much defiance as he could muster. He gripped the hilt of his sword at his hip as tight as he could when Death raised a bony hand. 

“Fear not, you contrary child. I will not take Lisa’s sword from you again.” The Reaper looked almost tired somehow, resting his scythe over his shoulder. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…

“And to what do I owe this change of heart?”

Death took a deep breath, making a show of his rib cage expanding and retracting in a faux sigh. “I grow weary of the games humans play with your father’s castle.”

“Are there humans responsible for this?” Sypha stepped up next to Alucard and gazed up at the cloaked figure. Her companions regarded her with surprise as she directly addressed Death himself, who looked down at her with a glint of amusement in his eye sockets.

“Of course. There almost always are. How interesting it is, Alucard, that you have these two beside you despite it having been centuries since their deaths.” Or perhaps not so strange that their souls would seek him out upon returning to earth.

“Well we’re not the same ones, obviously,” Trevor spoke up, and he almost regretted it when Death turned his gaze on him. His skeletal form laughed venomously; they must not have been made aware of the history of their souls. He gave Alucard a look that was somehow knowing despite his lacking in features.

“Farther in you shall find the men who call themselves the Cult of Incel. They are an insufferable group of humans.” Death swung his scythe down from where it rested on his shoulder. “We will meet again, I’m certain.” With a flourishing swing of his scythe, Death silently disappeared from sight.

Sypha, Trevor, and Alucard pressed onward, finding themselves in the chapel and beginning to climb the grand staircase. Alucard tried not to be too irritated by the change in the castle’s layout, but his memory kept defaulting back to the previous maze he mapped. Sypha took it upon herself to fill out their new map; Trevor’s handwriting was as atrocious as she suspected and Alucard’s cursive wasn’t much better.

The three of them had nearly battled their way to the top of the stairs when they heard shrill and panicked screaming from the room ahead. The three of them scrambled up the steps, ducking around bone pillars and shoving skeletons down the stairs in their haste. They all shoved open the heavy doors at the top of the stairs, tumbling into the main chapel.

The grand place was lavish with spectacular stained glass scenes and dark pews, resembling the grandest of churches. Unlike most churches, the scenes of colorful glass told a story of murder and agony as opposed to tales of saints and messiahs; because you don’t worship God in Dracula’s church. Instead of a typical pulpit the chapel was home to a large ceremonial slab, upon it the body of a young woman no older than twenty-five. She was already dead; a blade had been used to slice her open from below her rib cage down to her pubis and she stared out towards the heroes with dead and glassy eyes. Standing over her, hand still gripping the blade in her body, was a figure shrouded by dark robes. The few pews of the church were filled with people who were also sporting hooded robes. They all turned to stare at their new guests. 

They froze. Where had so many people come from? The figure that stood behind the slab stared down the aisle at the three and made a quiet, excited noise.

“Is that you, Master Adrian?” He lowered his hood, revealing himself as a pale and gaunt man with short, choppy black hair and a snub nose. “I admit that I didn’t expect you so soon! I didn’t even get a chance to freshen up the place.” Alucard’s face visibly darkened and he stalked down the chapel’s central aisle, flanked by Trevor and Sypha at his sides. The many eyes followed them from the pews. 

“Call me by that name again and you won’t live to utter it a third. Who are you?” The pallid man chortled.

“My name is Richard Incellius. I am the high priest of the Cult of Incel. It is an honor to finally meet you, the son of our Master.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dick,” Trevor sneered, and Sypha stifled a laugh while Alucard pressed his lips into a thin line to wrestle down a smile.

“I see you brought a Belmont,” Richard said, sounding amused by the man’s quip. 

“And you didn’t.” Alucard was glad they hadn’t hypnotized another hunter; he had nearly been bested by Richter in 1797. 

“No need; I alone am the Lord of this castle.” 

“Why?” Sypha stepped forward. “Why on earth have you decided to raise Castlevania?”

“Silence!” Richard’s previously cheerful demeanor flashed with rage before subsiding again. “And you brought your little witch as well. I don’t answer to useless little shrews, but I shall tell your escorts.”

“Excuse me?” Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard spoke in unison, all equally furious and scandalized. Trevor gripped Vampire Killer in his fists. The priest ignored them and continued on. 

“You’ll find that all of the souls in this room have something in common...all of us have been denied of decency, of respect.” Sypha glanced around at the figures in the pews, all faceless under their hoods. She had a sickening feeling that they were all glaring at her, specifically. Richard continued. “I have been mocked and scorned my entire life...denied everything I’ve ever wanted! I am a kind man. I deserve more!”

“Kind men don’t murder innocent people,” Alucard said flatly.

“Yeah, that’s like...the very baseline for being a decent person; not killing people.” Trevor didn’t sound any more impressed. “I’m not entirely sure why you think mass murder is the solution to your ‘problem’, either.”

“My solution is that we start over! Wipe the damn slate clean and build it back up ourselves. None of those people are innocent!” The priest raised his dagger over his head and plunged it back down into the fresh corpse on the slab before him. Sypha flinched. “This one,” Richard spat, “this one wouldn’t give me what she owed me! I had been nothing but kind to her for years. She was a miserable little whore that - ”

“That’s it.” Trevor unfurled his whip in the blink of an eye and lashed out at Richard ruthlessly. The priest ducked down behind the altar at just the last moment, Vampire Killer instead striking the stained glass behind him. Alucard wheeled around, pulling his cloak around Sypha and Trevor to shield them from the shards of glass that rained down on them. When the glass stopped falling Trevor peered out from Alucard’s cloak in time to see the coward of a man fleeing the scene through a door to the left of the pulpit.

“So,” Trevor said. “Our friend Dick is...absolutely batshit.” His words echoed in the silence and Alucard let his cloak rest again. The three of them looked around the room at the pews of cloaked figures, tension mounting by the second. Alucard, Sypha, and Trevor turned their backs against each other and braced themselves as the cultists rose from their seats, brandishing crossbows, rifles, and swords. They held their ground and fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if my use of 'incel' is on purpose, you wonder correctly.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. Blood Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lick their wounds; Trevor dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for blood drinking. And a boner!

The three of them managed to overcome the chapel full of cultists, slinking away battered and bruised. They holed up in a nearby empty room to lick their wounds and rest. 

Trevor had taken a harsh beating and was fast asleep, sprawled out on the cool stone floor. Alucard tied off the thick bandage around one of Trevor’s thighs and then sat back, his work done and his patient resting. When he looked up he spied Sypha, perched atop a nearby coffin and fussing anxiously with her gloves. Alucard watched her for a moment before he climbed to his feet and went to her side. He gently sat next to her.

“Sypha,” he said softly. The young witch looked over at him. Alucard was much less imposing without his coat and cloak; he was much closer to the polite doctor she had met just a few days prior. He gazed down at her questioningly. “There’s something troubling you,” he said.

“Of course there is; we’re in Dracula’s castle.” Sypha crossed her arms. Alucard ignored her dismissal. 

“Is it something to do with what Incellius said?” Alucard took Sypha’s silence as an answer. She dropped her hands back to the lid of the coffin. “They were lies, Sypha. I assure you.” She knew they were, but they gnawed at her. And that poor woman…

She looked down when she felt a cool hand rest over hers. Surprise flashed across her face.

“You are the bravest and strongest woman I’ve ever known, and even if you weren’t you would be no less deserving of our respect.” The man held her gaze purposefully and Sypha stared up at him. Her voice caught in her throat. 

“...Thank you,” she said softly. Alucard nodded and reached out to her with his free hand, about to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before quickly pulling away. That was a boundary he shouldn’t cross. He berated himself silently; it was very likely that she wasn’t the same Sypha he once knew. He had already projected his greif onto them enough. He stood.

“Will you keep watch while I rest?” He asked, and Sypha nodded. He gestured to the coffin she was sitting on. “May I?”

“...In the coffin?” She stood and Alucard lifted the lid.

“I’ll recover faster if I sleep in darkness,” he explained, and stepped into the box and laid down.

“Sweet dreams,” Sypha said, sounding amused, and lowered the lid down over him. Alucard settled in the darkness, taking deep breaths. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, but it was incredibly inappropriate of him to treat them as if they were lovers. He let his eyes close.

Trevor’s sleep swam with restless dreams. They were choppier than before, more hectic and fragmented, but familiar all the same. He saw Sypha’s face, panicked and splattered with dark blood, and Alucard gazing up at him. His typically hardened and determined face was contorted in pain. Blood dribbled from his nose.

Trevor didn’t hesitate. He yanked his collar to the side and held Alucard’s face to his neck. He felt the man in his arms draw a shaky breath before biting down hard. The pain was white hot but short lived before it was replaced by a sensation that was entirely different.

He wasn’t prepared for it. The warmth that spread through him, prickling his scalp and making his arms feel heavy, was nearly overwhelming. Before he could stop himself a thick groan spilled from his throat.

Trevor awoke with a snort and quickly sat up to disguise the partial erection that tented his trousers. 

“Are you alright?” Sypha’s voice broke through the silence. Trevor turned to look at her, keeping his hips angled away.

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Another dream?”

“...Yeah.”

“I’ve been having them, too.”

He highly doubted she was having the same kind of dreams he was. “Where is he?” Trevor glanced around, not seeing the royalty anywhere.

As if on cue, the coffin lid rattled and was pushed open. Trevor’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Alucard sat up slowly, sleep-astray hair hanging in his eyes. He glanced back at Trevor as if he’d heard him talking. “...How is your leg?” The hunter looked down at his bandaged thigh; he’d nearly forgotten about it.

“It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt.” 

“Good.” Alucard pulled a small compact mirror out of one of his pockets and Trevor arched his brow as the man smoothed his hair back and away. He snapped it shut again and stood. Trevor watched Alucard as he strode to him, kneeling and reaching out to the hunter’s thigh. Trevor recoiled sharply.

“I can do it myself,” he snapped. The very last thing he wanted was for Alucard to see that he had a boner. When the dhampir pulled back a brief flash of hurt darted across his face and Trevor immediately felt bad. Instead of looking at Alucard’s face for any longer he worked on unraveling the bandage around his thigh. The tension in his groin began to ebb. The cut on his leg had healed into a thin pink line and he looked pleasantly surprised. The doctor was very good at his job; did he make the potions himself?”

“...Is it healed?” Alucard’s voice was even and measured as he pulled his outer layers back on. Trevor nodded and rolled up the dirty bandages.

“Do you need to rest, Sypha?” Trevor asked. She shook her head.

“Not yet. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha falls down a hole; She and Alucard have an important conversation.

Sypha spotted Richard while the group was making their way through the Marble Gallery. The priest ran as soon as he saw them and Sypha gave chase with Trevor and Alucard not far behind. None of them got very far down the hall before Richard paused at the doorway and stomped on a raised platform in the middle of the floor. The ground gave way under the magician and she shrieked as she plummeted into the darkness. Trevor and Alucard skidded to a stop just before they dove after her.

“Sypha!” They both screamed after her, unable to see through the thick shadows. Alucard panicked. They both did, but Alucard’s reaction was visceral. He tensed as if to leap down after her, then drew back, tensed, drew back, torn between needing to know if Sypha was alright and needing to not abandon Trevor on his own. He let out a surprisingly loud and frustrated growl and behind him Trevor pulled out his map. The Belmont yanked on the back of his cloak.

“Stop freaking out for a second and look,” he said, and held out the map for Alucard to see. “If she fell straight down then she landed somewhere around here.” He pointed to the area they mapped of the library. Alucard was already planning the route there when more writing began to appear. 

_I am here,_ scribbled itself onto the paper, and then an arrow pointing to a room in the library. _I’m okay._ Their relief was palpable and Alucard dug out his piece of graphite.

 _Stay where you are,_ he wrote. _We’re coming to you._ Sypha replied with a small doodle of a thumbs-up and Trevor re-folded his map.

“I guess Dick gets off easy this time,” Trevor said, and he tucked the parchment away. The hunter couldn’t help but feel a little proud when he saw a brief smile flit across Alucard’s face before he turned back the way they came. 

“Come on, we need to get to her as soon as possible.” The pale man clacked back down the stairs they’d just climbed. Trevor followed.

“You care about her a lot,” Trevor said, trying not to let the tiny shred of jealousy he felt show through his voice. 

“I do,” Alucard answered, and there was a strange kind of tension that hovered between their words. He paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to face Trevor behind him. _Oh, Trevor._ He wanted to reach out to him, cup his scruffy face and kiss the scar over his eye. Instead he rested his hand on the other man’s upper arm, sliding it down to his elbow affectionately. His voice was soft, purposeful. “I care about you too, Belmont.” Same souls or not, he already loved them. Trevor blinked at him slowly, not sure how to respond, and Alucard was quick to show him he didn’t have to by turning and continuing their trek back through the castle.

\---

“Sypha!” Trevor got to her first, resting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them calmly and closed the book she’d been reading while she waited.

“There you are,” she said. “It took you long enough.”

“Are you alright?” Alucard asked as he came up behind them. He looked relieved to see her but hung back. Sypha huffed a laugh.

“I’m fine. My feather spell slowed me down more than enough. Did you have trouble getting here?”

“More than we would have if we had you with us, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Trevor said. Sypha smiled; she knew she was a valuable part of their team but it felt good to be reminded.

“Are you ready to continue on?” Alucard asked, and Sypha nodded.

“Uh, actually,” Trevor interrupted. “Can we rest?” He felt embarrassed asking, but he needed to get off his feet for a while before he got weary and careless. 

“Yes, of course. I could use a rest as well.” Alucard gave his map a quick scan and led them to the nearest side room. Trevor opted to sleep in one of the coffins, keeping the lid open; it was more comfortable than the floor. Sypha fussed at Trevor for a moment, making sure he was only tired and not injured or sick, before crossing the room to Alucard who sat against the wall cutting an apple in half with one of Trevor’s knives.

“Sypha, may I speak with you?” His voice was quiet and he had settled a good distance away from the coffin Trevor snoozed in. Sypha nodded and plopped down next to him, taking the half of apple the man handed to her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, and then took a crunchy bite from the fruit. Alucard hummed.

“Yes and no, perhaps…” He stared down at the apple in his hand. He’d been going over this conversation in his head the entire time he and Trevor were backtracking but was still at a loss. Sypha waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts and munched away. He wasn’t a man who was very good at making himself vulnerable to others but if there was anyone he would open up to, it was Sypha. He sighed deeply.

“You’re very familiar to me, Alucard,” Sypha said. He must have been silent for longer than he intended. She finished her apple, setting the core aside and licking her fingertips before wiping her hand on her skirt. “I know the stories about you. I know your accomplishments and that you lived with Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades for a long time after 1476.” She leveled Alucard with a look that was both curious and expectant.

“Yes...I did.”

“Did you love them?”

“With every fiber of my being,” he said, his voice very quiet. Sypha nodded.

“I’ve been having dreams about you ever since we got here. About Trevor, too.” Alucard watched her, waiting for her to continue, and set his apple somewhere off to his side. “They feel very real. More like memories than dreams, and I can’t help but wonder if that’s because they _are_ memories.” As she spoke a bright glow began to emanate from within Alucard’s coat. He slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out the pair of luminescent goggles. Alucard was silent as he gazed down at them; they buzzed in his hands with energy. “What are those?” Sypha asked. Alucard turned them over in his hands, flipping the lever that opened the caps on the goggles’ lenses.

“These were given to me several years ago... They’re supposed to let you see through the eyes of your past lives, but they’ve never worked for me.”

“And you brought them because of us, I assume,” she said, and Alucard nodded. He shouldn’t have, they were a distraction, but Sypha was honestly glad he had. It was a fascinating relic on it’s own and if she was really the same person as Sypha Belnades then she wanted to know. “May I see them?” she asked, and Alucard held onto them for a moment before handing them over. The glowing faded gently when she took the goggles in her hands but they still vibrated with magic. “Do you know how they work?” Alucard shook his head.

“You’re supposed to simply put them on and then close the lenses,” he said.

“But they’ve never worked for you,” she echoed him, and pulled the goggles on over her head. Alucard watched her in surprise as she tugged them down over her eyes and peered out at him through the cylindrical openings. “How do I look?” She batted her eyelashes at him and he huffed a laugh; the straps made her fiery hair stick out in all directions and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” he said, and Sypha beamed at him. It felt good to see him smile.

“I’ll have to make you put them on just so I can laugh at you, then.” She cleared her throat. “Alright, I’m going to try this,” she said, and held Alucard’s eyes as she flipped the lens caps closed.

Sypha was plunged into darkness. She could feel the energy from the goggles slide over her mind, racing a shiver across her scalp and down her neck. She felt a strange kind of pressure in her mind, the feeling almost intrusive, but she sat composed and waited.

She blinked and all at once she was stepping into an empty room. She snapped her fingers, summoning a flame to her fingertip to see by. 

“This should do fine,” she said, and lit the candles of a nearby candelabra. She stepped inside and after her followed Trevor and then Alucard. Their clothes were older, simpler, and Sypha recognized them instantly.

“Thank God,” Trevor groaned and he sat down with his back against the wall. “I’m fucking starving.” Trevor went about emptying his pockets of food as Alucard sat down across from him against the opposite wall; it was a small space with just enough room for all of them. Sypha settled next to Alucard, pulling their map out of her robes and pouring over it with him.

“Sypha, do you want any meat?" Trevor asked and she nodded eagerly, looking up at him.

“Oh, yes. Please.” She opened her hands and caught the piece of dried beef Trevor tossed at her.

“Any for you, your highness?”

“No, thank you,” Alucard said softly, sounding miles away as he considered their next course. Trevor scoffed quietly.

“Suit yourself,” he mumbled, and continued to rifle through his items. 

“...God, what the hell is that smell? It just keeps getting worse,” Alucard said suddenly, his nose wrinkling unbecomingly. “Is it you, Belmont?”

“I do not smell _that_ bad,” Trevor said and huffed. Alucard didn’t answer and Trevor dug around in his pockets before finding something. “Oh, could it be...this?” Trevor held a clove of garlic in his hand high enough for Alucard to see.

The dhampir gagged; he didn’t need to look up to see what it was anymore.

“Sweet Christ, _please_ get rid of that. I can’t think over that smell.” 

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Holding Alucard’s gaze firmly, Trevor popped the clove into his mouth. Alucard watched in horror and disbelief as Trevor chewed through the raw garlic and swallowed it.

“Oh my God, Trevor.” Sypha said. She wasn’t sure whether to scold him or laugh at him.

“You are absolutely disgusting,” Alucard said to Trevor, and he returned to their map.

“Hey, can I see that?” Trevor asked and scooted across the floor to Alucard, his voice chipper and taunting.

“I swear to God, Trevor, if you bring that foul mouth anywhere near me…”

“What, what’s wrong?” Trevor leaned in toward Alucard, who gagged again and shoved Trevor’s face away from him. Sypha howled with laughter. This was something they really needed; some comic relief. They were all tired and battered and she couldn’t remember the last time she laughed hard enough to snort.

Instead of continuing to torture their dhampir companion Trevor scooted around to sit on Sypha’s other side, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” he said to her, and she squeezed the hand that rested on her shoulder.

“It is,” Alucard said. “Even if it is at my expense.”

“You two are very entertaining,” she said, and took a rough bite out of the dried meat Trevor had given her minutes ago. Trevor leaned in close to her, moving to press a kiss to her cheek, and Sypha also gagged and pushed his face away. “Gross! You absolutely _reek_!”

“Aw, come on.”

The memory faded to black and Sypha blinked in the darkness. She carefully reached up and flipped the lens caps back up, seeing Alucard watching her curiously. He looked anxious, moments away from either having his feelings for his companions validated or squandered. Sypha carefully pulled the goggles off over her head and set them down in her lap. She held Alucard’s gaze. She wasn’t really sure what to say.

“I saw you,” she said softly. “And Trevor.” She could see the relief and hope bloom across Alucard’s typically stony face. She smiled at him and scooted closer. “He was taunting you with a piece of garlic.”

“He stopped doing that after I threw up on his boots,” he said softly, an amused smile growing across his face only to quickly fade a moment later. “Please...do not feel obligated to return my affections. Many things change over centuries and I wouldn’t want to-” He was cut off by Sypha when she lovingly cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He sighed against her, warm breath puffing against their faces, and watched her as she pulled back. She was smiling.

“I return your affections,” she said quietly and sat very close to him, tucked against his side. Alucard slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her tight. He pressed his face into her hair and took a deep and shaky breath. He never thought he would have this again. Alucard was physically struggling to keep calm and Sypha turned to face him, concern crowding her face.

“What’s wrong?” She slid her hand through his hair, cupping the back of his neck. “Please tell me; I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.” Alucard blinked at her, recognizing in her the same person he’d loved and lost hundreds of years ago.

“Sypha, Sypha...never in a million years did I think I would see you again. The only reason I awoke from slumber was to stop my father- I would have slept forever. Had I known…” Up until this point he had stayed alive out of duty knowing that his father would always rise again and that he couldn’t rely on the Belmonts alone to put him back in his grave. But this was something he could stay alive for. 

“You have me,” she said. “You have us.” Alucard glanced over to the coffin where Trevor was thankfully still sleeping. Sypha followed his gaze. “...Should we tell him?” A new wave of anxiety blinked across the man’s face.

“No, not yet.” What if he wasn’t the same Trevor? Would he even entertain the possibility? Either way, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

“He’s been having dreams, too,” Sypha said, and Alucard raised his brows at her. “I can tell. He’s very cagey about it.”

“...Soon, but not now.” Sypha nodded. She pulled the man towards her to press a kiss to his cool forehead and found that she already loved him and Trevor both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You're lovely and I'd love to hear what you think. <3


	11. A Small Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a bit of spilled blood between friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence, blood drinking, and mild sexual content.

Trevor noticed the change in behavior right away. Sypha and Alucard became very friendly with each other seemingly overnight, and they surprised Trevor by being just as friendly with him. Perhaps friendly was the wrong word; there was more closeness and more trust. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. It was nice, but strange. They gravitated towards each other more than before. 

They found Richard again in Orlox’s Quarters. Again he ran, taking off down the hall and rounding the corner.

“Come back here, you coward!” Trevor bellowed and Alucard leapt in front of them, throwing himself forward. Before his hands hit the floor they became paws and he shifted into a massive white wolf barrelling down the hall. He’d be damned if he let the priest get away from them a second time.

“ _Wait!_ ” He heard Sypha shout from behind him, but he didn’t stop. He saw the trap openings in the wall out of the corner of his eye a fraction of a second before the lances struck his side. He yelped as the impact rolled him over, two long wooden pikes embedded deep in his side. His form wavered and he was a man again, gripping one of the pikes wedged between his ribs. Trevor and Sypha both screamed for him but he couldn’t hear them over the pain suddenly roaring in his ears. They each grabbed one side of the back of Alucard’s cloak and pulled, dragging him away from the traps and ripping a scream from the man’s throat when the pikes dragged along the floor, digging deeper into his body.

“Sypha, cover us,” Trevor said, and knelt next to Alucard. “Hey, stay with me.” Every slight movement sent a new shock of pain through the doctor’s body and he struggled, hands grasping at the pike in his ribs and the one in his hip. “Stop touching them,” Trevor hissed, and gripped the stake protruding from above his hip. Alucard gave him a pleading look, his mouth filling with blood. “You’re a tough son of a bitch, Alucard, you can do this.” He gave the projectile a sharp tug and pulled it free, also pulling a fresh scream from the man writhing on the ground. Sypha tried to keep her attention on the ends of the hall and not on Alucard’s suffering.

Trevor dropped the pike loudly and grabbed the next one between Alucard’s ribs.

“Please, please…” Alucard didn’t even know he was pleading, didn’t know what he was begging for, and screamed again when Trevor yanked the second one free. The pike clattered to the floor and Trevor grabbed Alucard’s face, staring into eyes that were glazed over with pain. Every breath from him was a wet wheeze; he could feel his lung collapsing with every breath he took.

Trevor already knew what he had to do. His stomach churned anxiously but he pushed past it, quickly unbuttoning the upper half of his shirt and gathering the man into his arms. Trevor cupped the back of Alucard’s head, smearing his pale hair with dark blood, and guided him to his throat. He heard the wet gasp next to his ear and closed his eyes, waiting.

Trevor hissed through clenched teeth when Alucard sank his fangs into him, the pain sharp and jarring. He knew the pain wouldn’t last forever and- _oh._ There it was. Once Alucard’s mouth closed over the wound a wave of heat washed over Trevor and he gulped in a few shaky breaths. He felt the dhampir suddenly wind his arms around him and squeeze tight. He needed to hold on and Trevor let him.

The hunter’s head spun. Every pound of his heart sent a pleasant shudder through his body just as it sent blood into Alucard’s greedy mouth, who drank deep and fast. His lightheadedness bordered on nauseating before long and he pulled weakly at Alucard’s hair.

“S-stop! Stop…” he urged, and Alucard pulled back all at once, gasping for air and feeling his lungs fill and hold it. Trevor reeled and suddenly Alucard was the one holding Trevor up as he panted for breath. His face was flushed red and he shook, his entire body feeling tingly and distracting. Alucard was still in a great deal of pain, himself, but he swallowed it down and grabbed the Belmont’s face.

“Trevor?” There was concern in his voice, fearing he had taken too much. He yanked his ascot off and pressed it to the fresh bite on the other man’s neck. Trevor blinked through his haze, pointedly ignoring the heady ache that nestled itself in his groin.

“You nearly bled me dry, you bastard,” he growled, but it wasn’t as threatening as he intended what with him desperately trying to find his composure.

“Is he okay?” Sypha asked, her tone urgent. Alucard glanced up at her.

“Yes, he’ll be alright…”

“Can either of you walk?” She moved closer, offering to help them up while regularly glancing down the halls.

“I can,” Alucard said, and hoisted himself to his feet with a pained grunt. He helped Trevor stand and the two of them did their damndest to support each other.

“Come on,” Sypha said, and let them back down the hall towards the last safe room they used and urged them inside. “You,” she said, pointing at Alucard. “Coffin. Now,” she ordered, and the pale man propped Trevor up against the wall.

“Trevor needs-”

“I know what he needs,” she said, and pointed at the coffin at the far side of the room. “Don’t make me force you into it,” she threatened, and Alucard looked down at Trevor. He smoothed his hand through the gruff man’s hair before reluctantly limping to the coffin. Trevor watched him walk away, only looking up when Sypha stood over him. She pressed a generous piece of dried meat into his hand. “Eat this as soon as you can,” she said, and moved away again to see to Alucard.

“I’m sorry,” Alucard said as Sypha came closer. “That was foolish and careless of me.” His voice was weak and he clutched at the wounds in his side.

“Drink a potion,” Sypha urged, and the dhampir rummaged in his coat before finding a bottle and downing it quickly like bad alcohol. The magician made sure Alucard was settled inside the coffin before closing the lid and returning to Trevor with a second potion in hand.

“Is he alright?” Trevor asked as Sypha sank down next to him. She scoffed softly.

“He’s going to be fine. You saved his life,” she said, and pressed the poton into his hand that wasn’t holding the jerky. Trevor huffed dismissively.

“You would have done the same thing,” he said and slumped against the magician at his side. She carded her hand through his hair.

“You’re right, I would have... but I didn’t. You did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Alucard have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes.

Trevor awoke several hours after Sypha made him lie down. He shook off the echo of the dream he’d been graced with; this time a sweet and quietly sexual scene of the three of them huddled close before a small fire. They were taking off armor, letting down their hair, kicking off filthy boots. They took turns kissing bruises, carding hands through hair, and nursing sore muscles before stripping down and ducking under the blankets together. At this point ignoring the specific, consistent, and recurring nature of the dreams would be foolish, even for him. He clearly wanted a deeper relationship with his companions but something held him back. His pride, maybe. The knowledge that there had been a Trevor before him; that his predecessor was the one he was actually dreaming of. The strange and wildly improbable notion that they could be the same person.

Sypha saw him blearily blinking at the ceiling and walked over to him. “How are you feeling?” she asked and Trevor sat up, holding his head.

“My head is killing me,” he groaned, and Sypha pushed a jar full of water into his hands.

“Drink,” she ordered softly, and Trevor obeyed. He took a breather halfway through the bottle but remained quiet, his head full of thoughts. Sypha eyed him. “...Did you have another dream?” Trevor sighed softly and rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah,” he admitted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” He was not going to tell her that he dreamt of them in bed together. With Alucard. No. Sypha arched her brows at him. She had a feeling she already knew.

“I’ve been having dreams, too,” she said again. She nudged him with her elbow. “I bet you a thousand francs that they’re the same kind of dreams.” Trevor whipped his eyes to her, looking confused. Sypha only smiled at him knowingly and patted him on the knee. “You should talk to Alucard about it.” She pressed a kiss to Trevor’s cheek and stood, leaving him dumbfounded staring up at her. “I really need to get some sleep,” she said, and crossed the room to a pile of her things.

“...Is he still sleeping?” Trevor asked. Sypha plopped down and bunched her short cape into a ball that she tucked under her head. 

“Yes- I opted to let him wake up on his own. He has a lot of healing to do,” she said, and rolled so she was facing the wall. It was satisfying to have reduced Trevor to near-silence.

“Rest well,” Trevor said softly, and Sypha hummed and smiled to herself.

Trevor wasn’t sure how much time had passed between Sypha falling asleep and when he heard Alucard stirring inside of his coffin. He’d been busy staring at the wall, miles away. He came back to earth and stood, making his way to the coffin once Alucard pushed the lid open. The dhampir sat up, looking heavy with sleep but alive. One of his hands pressed against the healing wound between his ribs and the other dragged over his hair, feeling the knotted and filthy mess it had become and sighing. He looked up at Trevor when he came closer.

“Trevor…”

“How are you feeling?” the hunter asked, and Alucard gazed up at him. Trevor felt the weight of those gold eyes more than usual. 

“Better,” he said softly. He was surprised when Trevor offered him his hand but took it, thankful for the help. He was still sore. “Thank you,” he said as he stepped out of the coffin. He turned and closed the coffin again, then shucked off his cloak and draped it over the lid. He followed it with his coat.

“Sypha told me I needed to talk to you,” Trevor said. Alucard pulled a comb out from one of his coat pockets and turned to face the other man before sitting atop it. He gave Trevor a questioning look and began to carefully untangle his hair. “About my dreams.” Alucard’s face shifted from questioning to surprised and he gestured for the other man to sit next to him.

“Sit with me, Trevor,” he said softly, and the Belmont carefully sat beside him. “What have you been dreaming of?” Trevor crossed his arms, feeling defensive.

“They’re about you. And Sypha.” When the dhampir didn’t reply he continued. “From a different time. Like I’m the first Trevor Belmont.” Alucard was silent again for a moment and all Trevor could hear was the soft sound of the man combing his hair. When Trevor looked over he seemed...pensive. 

“...Do you believe in reincarnation, Belmont?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“I believe in a lot of things,” Trevor answered. He killed monsters for a living. He watched as Alucard turned to face him, one leg folded on the coffin.

“I have a relic with me,” he said, and hesitantly traded his comb for the goggles within his coat. He held them for Trevor to see, but didn’t hand them to him. “They let you see through the eyes of your past lives.” Trevor looked at him skeptically with brows arched high on his forehead. “I know, but they worked for Sypha.”

“...She’s the same person as Sypha Belnades?” he asked, incredulous. Alucard nodded slightly.

“That seems to be the case, yes.”

“Have you ever used them?”

“Yes, but they’ve never shown me anything. Only darkness.” Trevor’s brows knit together and he was clearly wrestling with some kind of thought process. Alucard looked down at the goggles in his hands. “...I won’t make you look through them, Trevor. I care for you very deeply, even if you are...difficult.”

“Difficult?”

“I had a very close relationship with Sypha Belnades and the first Trevor Belmont. I recognize him in you, and I…” He paused in the middle of his words, looking...embarrassed. He looked away, lips pressed into a tense line. Trevor watched him.

Alucard was stiff sitting next to him, scrabbling internally for the right words to say. He was trying hard to convey his feelings but there was fear and anxiety hidden deep under his furrowed brow. Trevor held his hand out. Alucard stared at his palm dumbly.

“Hand over the goggles, ponce.” His voice was soft but he, too, was trying to save face. Alucard swallowed softly; a slightness that would have been easily missed if Trevor hadn’t been watching so close. Alucard carefully set the goggles in the hunter’s hand.

The dhampir watched as Trevor tugged the goggles over his head and settled them over his eyes. He got them situated and looked at Alucard through the open lenses. A smile twitched at the corner of the man’s mouth and he snorted quietly. Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, vampire,” he murmured, and flipped the lenses closed. He could feel the tendrils of magic reach into his mind, wrapping around his thoughts and gripping tight.

A soft glow rose out of the darkness in the form of a full moon. Out in front of him stretched a generously large lake and a black outcropping of stone that served as a rudimentary dock over the water. Two figures sat with their backs to him, legs dangling over the natural pier, and Trevor recognized their silhouettes. He walked closer and stepped up behind them.

“I can’t decide whether it’s prettier here during the day or at night,” Sypha said. Trevor could hear her as he came closer. 

“I wish I could see it for myself,” Alucard said quietly. He longed to take walks in the sunlight but his skin was the most delicate part of him and he burned easily.

“The next time I go into the city I’ll get you one of those a big ugly hats. Maybe we can go out when it’s overcast,” Trevor said, and the two others turned to look back at him. They stared at him for a moment, sparking a small ember of self-consciousness in him. The two of them looked Trevor up and down. “...What?”

Trevor couldn’t see himself, obviously, but Sypha and Alucard could. What they saw was a gorgeous man standing in just a light pair of breeches. He was strong and broad with olive skin tanned from hours working outdoors; they had only recently erected the small abode that would one day become the Belmont estate but was now a modest roof for the three of them to live under. The silvery shade of the scars that criss-crossed Trevor’s skin reflected the light slightly, just enough to notice, and Alucard and Sypha were captivated for a moment before Trevor shifted uncomfortably. 

“What?” He asked again, more exasperated this time, and the other two smirked at each other knowingly. 

“Mm, nothing.” Alucard looked out over the lake again, smiling to himself. 

“Don’t fucking do that,” he said, and squatted between them. “Whatever you’re thinking you’re going to giggle to each other about later.”

“Do you really think we would make fun of you behind your back, Trevor?” Alucard’s voice was light.

“Yes,” Trevor grunted, and Sypha laughed because it was true. Alucard also chuckled but didn’t answer and Trevor stood again.

“Oh Trevor, don’t leave…” Sypha said, turning to look at him, and she paused. Alucard grew curious when there came no snappy reply and before he could turn around he was unceremoniously hoisted off the ground.

“Hey!” Alucard squawked. “Put me down!” Trevor grinned devilishly, holding Alucard as if he was about to carry him across the threshold, and Alucard relaxed for a moment before Trevor began to rock him. “Don’t. You. Dare.” He glared daggers at Trevor, who only grinned wider as he stepped closer to the lake. Alucard squirmed; he could break free if he truly wanted but he knew he’d have to use force and didn’t actually want to break his nose. Sypha was already a mess of giggles. “Don’t encourage him!” Trevor heaved Alucard back and forth, each time threatening to toss him into the water. “Belmont!” With one great heave Trevor swung Alucard out over the water and let go, laughing as the pale man shrieked and plummeted into the water with an impressive splash.

Alucard surfaced, angry and sputtering with long silky hair stuck to his face. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and glared up at Trevor as he treaded water. 

_“Trevor Christopher Belmont!”_ Alucard roared and Trevor roared in a different way, doubling over with laughter. Sypha was also cackling, flopped back on the high rock and gripping her stomach. It was hard for him to stay angry at Trevor when he was laughing so joyously after the work and hardship they had overcome together. And it had been kind of fun to be thrown into the water. “You better be coming down here with me, Trevor.” The Belmont caught his breath and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. There was still laughter in his voice and he stepped up to the stone ledge.

“I don’t know, Alucard, I think I’ll stay up here where it’s nice and dry- fuck!” Trevor shouted as Sypha shoved at his ass, sending him toppling down into the water. It was Alucard’s turn to laugh. 

“Yes! Thank you, my love,” Alucard called out to Sypha, who grinned down at him.

“You’re very welcome, handsome,” she answered, and Alucard swam to where Trevor surfaced, also sputtering and shoving at his wet hair.

“Was it as fun as you expected?” he asked the Belmont, hovering very close in the water. Trevor pushed his hair back over his head and met the other man’s eyes. 

“It kind of was,” he said, and grinned. Alucard moved closer and Trevor let the man guide him towards shallower waters where they could stand. He watched Alucard as they moved, drinking in the way the pale light made him look ghostly against the dark water and how the light tunic he wore was plastered to his collarbones. Alucard smiled, pleased that their staring was mutual, and drifted closer still. His hands, warm in comparison to the cool water, slid over Trevor’s chest and along the curve of one of the light scars. The Belmont sighed and goosebumps raced along his skin at the touch. When Alucard spoke his voice was low.

“Do you want to know that Sypha and I were smirking about, Trevor?” He let Alucard pull him closer, their faces close enough to taste each other’s breath. He didn’t have to reply and Alucard leaned in close to his ear. “We’re both in agreement that you’re absolutely, distractingly gorgeous.”

Trevor met Alucard the rest of the way, grabbing the pale man’s jaw with one hand and meeting his mouth. They sighed into each other and Trevor wrapped his arms around the other man’s middle, feeling him as warm, responsive marble under his hands. 

The two men parted when they heard a soft splash at the edge of the water. When they looked back they saw Sypha, resplendent and as nude as the day she was born, wading out towards them into the water. Trevor and Alucard stole a few more smile-curled kisses from each other while Sypha drew nearer. Trevor pulled back to watch Sypha closing in on him, clearly with a goal in mind. Her eyes were bright in the moon’s glow and she threw her arms around Trevor’s neck with a soft surge of water. She pulled him into a warm, sweet kiss and pressed against him. Trevor folded his arms around her; she felt as hot as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


	13. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Alucard get to know each other again. 
> 
> Part one of the boner train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content. <3

Trevor’s vision faded back into darkness as if the goggles knew that was all he needed to see. He didn’t flip up the lens caps and instead tugged them up over his head. He stared at Alucard next to him, his eyes wide in disbelief; he had spent an entire lifetime with this man hundreds of years ago, and Sypha as well. And somehow, despite all odds otherwise, they had collided again. Alucard stared back at him, brow creased with worry.

“What did you see?” Alucard asked, his voice a whisper. Trevor looked for the right words.

“I saw...a lake,” he began. A flash of recognition blinked across Alucard’s face and he continued, glancing over to where Sypha lay on the ground snoozing. “I saw Sypha.” He met Alucard’s eyes again. “...And I saw you.”

Alucard stared back at him with an expression Trevor couldn’t quite read. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clasped a hand over his mouth, which was a reaction he could read. He opened his arms to the other man slightly and slid closer to him on the coffin. “Come here,” he said quietly and Alucard met him halfway, wrapping his arms around Trevor and holding tight. He pressed his face into the Belmont’s shoulder and breathed deep.

“I missed you, oh how I’ve missed you…” A few tears dripped onto Trevor’s light undershirt but he didn’t think anything of it. Alucard took a deep breath and pulled back reluctantly so he could look into Trevor’s face. “I can’t believe it’s really you.” He scratched his blunt nails through the scruff on Trevor’s jaw, who gave him a pleased little hum in response. 

“It’s really me,” he said and swiped at the tears on Alucard’s cheek with his thumb. He pulled back and wiped them off himself with a quick hand, looking nearly embarrassed. 

“And Sypha, as well…” Alucard turned his gaze to the sleeping woman nearby. If he knew that she didn’t need the rest he would go to her and wrap her up tight as well. Instead he let her sleep and turned his attention back to the hunter in his arms.

“Are you alright, you nance?” Trevor flashed him a crooked grin and slid his arms around Alucard’s waist, then dragged him in close. The dhampir slid one hand back to Trevor’s ear and pinched his lobe hard. “Ow!”

“I’m fine, you oaf. I’m just…” He knocked their foreheads together, bumping their noses. “...feeling profoundly blessed.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Trevor’s breath was hot, luckily didn’t smell awful, and felt like fire against Alucard’s skin. The usually tepid man felt his skin prickle with warmth. 

“I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries,” he whispered, and pulled in a slow breath when Trevor tightened his grip. Any hesitancy the Belmont once felt was promptly disregarded. If his dreams had really been echoed memories then he knew what he wanted, what he had a lifetime ago, and what he could have again for the first time. He regretted leaving Sypha out of it, but the other man was so close…

When Trevor closed the distance between their lips Alucard met him in the middle, the kiss a light and chaste gesture that was quickly followed by more. Alucard seemed overwhelmed and shaky, which was something Trevor didn’t expect to see from a man so in control. The Belmont was about to ask if he was alright, if he should stop, but his open mouth was taken as an invitation that Alucard eagerly accepted and returned. Pale hands slid into the hunter’s rich dark hair and tugged gently, earning a soft groan in response that he echoed back into Trevor’s mouth.

God, Trevor was gorgeous. Alucard’s hands roamed across his broad shoulders, slipping under the straps and trying to feel the familiar expanses of skin and muscle there. Trevor laughed softly against Alucard’s mouth and unclasped the leather that criss-crossed his chest to slip the pauldrons off his shoulders.

“Is that better?” Trevor asked, sounding amused, and Alucard slipped a few deft fingers between the buttons of his shirt. “You’re awfully eager,” he said, and nodded his approval when the other man began unbuttoning his shirt.

“It has been a very, very long time, Trevor,” he said and straddled the hunter’s lap in one fluid motion. This was much better than twisting to face one another and Alucard nudged Trevor’s shirt aside. He leaned in close to his chest and traced the silvery-pink scars that decorated his skin with his fingers. They were in different arrangements and patterns than he remembered, reflecting a different life of battles and monsters, and he dreamt of charting them in his mind. Trevor slipped his hands between them and began to unclasp the buckles of alucard’s vest. “We should be resting…” Alucard said. 

“I don’t care,” Trevor sighed, and made quick work of the frilly undershirt beneath the vest. Alucard didn’t care either and made a quiet and content noise when Trevor slid his rough hands along the angry red scar bisecting his chest, letting his shirt and vest hang from his shoulders. 

“We might wake our scholar…” he breathed as Trevor ran one hand across his chest, thumbing over his nipples and making his breath catch, his other hand sliding around to feel down his back. 

“You’ll just have to be quiet,” Trevor whispered, and flashed him a grin. Alucard grinned back. 

“I’m not the only eager one, I see.”

“Can you blame me?” he breathed and Alucard gave him a questioning look. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He had a literal legend under his hands and this was better than any dream-memory he’d had. Alucard looked down at him with thinly-veiled surprise, his cheeks darkening just slightly, and Trevor’s proud grin only grew. “This can’t be the first time anyone’s told you that,” he said; he imagined it was something Alucard heard often. Alucard huffed a laugh and shook his head. 

“No, no...but it’s been a while since I heard it from your mouth. And…” He ghosted his fingertips over Trevor’s groin between them, drawing out a quiet gasp. “...I was just thinking the same of you.”

Trevor took the suggestion and ran with it, cupping between Alucard’s legs and relishing in the way he sighed and pressed his hips into his hand. Trevor didn’t find an erection but he did feel warmth and it didn’t matter much anyway, did it? Alucard shuddered and shifted with every stroke of his fingers through his pants and that was the part he cared about most. Alucard reached down and unlaced his trousers, shoving them down slightly and just enough for Trevor to slip his hand between his legs and palm at what he could now feel was a soft mons pubis adorned in light curls. He grunted softly and withdrew his hand, his wrist not appreciating the angle. Alucard let out a frustrated huff and Trevor chuckled.

“Just take them off,” he said, amused, and watched Alucard dismount him with a surprising amount of grace and quickly shed his trousers. He also stepped out of his tall boots and eyed Trevor, who was watching him closely and gripping himself through his own trousers. The sight made Alucard very hungry but he steeled himself for a moment.

“If you have anything to say about this,” Alucard gestured to his groin. “Say it now.” Trevor looked confused for a moment before a question popped up.

“Can you-?”

“Conceive? No.” Common question.

“Then no, I don’t. Come here,” he urged quietly and Alucard climbed into his lap again. Trevor ran his fingers along the soft lips of Alucard’s vulva and listened to the man sigh over him. Alucard groaned quietly when Trevor slipped a tentative finger between his labia and he grabbed the other man’s wrist between them, grinding himself against his fingers and coating them in sweet-smelling wetness. The hunter gasped quietly and Alucard loosened his grip on his wrist without letting go. Trevor easily slipped a finger inside of Alucard, earning himself a desperate and choked noise, and then a second one. He slowly slid them out and then back in as deep as he could reach and Alucard’s forehead dropped to Trevor’s shoulder to muffle and low groan. Suddenly Trevor froze, stopping his already tentative strokes and Alucard hissed, clenching around his fingers and gripping his wrist.

“Don’t just fucking stop, you-” Trevor interrupted him by clearing his throat and Alucard lifted his head, seeing Trevor staring over his shoulder. _Oh no._ Alucard turned. Sypha was sprawled on her side, face propped up on her her hand, watching them with a pleased and sly expression. Alucard felt his blood rush to his face, reddening to match Trevor’s dark blush. 

“Oh no, by all means,” she said, a chuckle in her voice. “Don’t stop on my account.” Alucard looked very clearly embarrassed but Trevor grinned at Sypha. 

“Wanna join us, Belnades?”

“In a minute, if you don’t mind.” She made a show of bunching her skirt of up her legs, charting a course up her thighs and towards her loins. Trevor felt is already aching hard-on give an interested twitch.

“Not at all,” he said and looked into Alucard’s face, who was also watching Sypha hungrily. “Do you?” Alucard looked to him again, relinquishing his firm grip on Trevor’s wrist to grab his face.

“No; now touch me,” he ordered, and Trevor laughed under his breath before pressing his fingers deep inside the other man and dragging them along the roof of his cunt on the way out. Alucard cried out, not loudly by any means but still at a volume that surprised Trevor. With Sypha awake he didn’t have any reason to stay quiet and he certainly didn’t care what the castle lackeys thought of what they were up to. Trevor pumped his fingers in and out of Alucard at a steady pace that kept him shaking and panting in his ear. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Alucard’s throat and eyed Sypha over his shoulder; they regarded each other with half-lidded eyes. Trevor adjusted his grip on Alucard, ignoring his frustrated shifting, and slipped his middle and fore fingers back into him. This time he swirled his thumb around the space above his opening, searching… until he found Alucard’s clit, hard against the pad of his thumb.

“You’re hard as a rock,” Trevor murmured in Alucard’s ear, earning himself a small whine from the man his digits were buried in. Alucard leaned in to Trevor’s ear.

“That’s because of you,” he whispered, and a strong shiver rocketed up Trevor’s spine. Trevor only offered a pleased chuckle in response and busied himself with sucking a bruise onto the skin where Alucard’s jaw met his throat. He also set about gently rubbing at the other man’s clit in small circles and quietly delighted in the way it made Alucard’s hips buck into his hand. Alucard outright _keened_ and clenched around Trevor’s fingers, whose grin returned tenfold.

“Are you going to climax?” he whispered and Alucard shivered hard in his arms. One of Alucard’s hands slid into Trevor’s hair and gripped tight. 

“Don’t stop,” he said sternly and Trevor beamed up at him.

“I have zero intentions of stopping,” he said. Sypha walked to them, circling around to kneel on the coffin behind Trevor. Alucard watched her as she leaned over Trevor’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek. She then reached out and cupped Alucard’s jaw.

“Are you, Alucard?” She asked. Alucard gulped quietly. “Are you going to climax?” Alucard gaped at her for a moment, awestruck and at her mercy. 

“Y-yes,” he managed, his voice uneven. He could feel it. She gave him a smile that made him feel hot all over and squeezed Trevor’s shoulder with her free hand.

“Pick up the pace, Trevor,” she said, and Alucard blinked at her. Trevor didn’t need to be told twice and redoubled his efforts, gently rocking Alucard’s hips on his fingers. Alucard gasped, his lips parting as Trevor slid his thumb across his clit in punishing swirls. Alucard pressed his face into Trevor’s neck and breathed in his scent, overwhelmed as he felt the feeling at the bottom of his stomach mounting. One of Sypha’s hands slid into Alucard’s hair and gently tugged. 

“How close are you to those hard strokes, Adrian?” She asked, and hearing her say his name again… his eyes dropped shut and his breath wavered. He rocked on Trevor’s digits, getting desperate, and opened his mouth to answer her but found himself unable to find the words. “Are you coming?” Alucard bit his lip and nodded, his hips bucking at the end of Trevor’s hand. Sypha pressed herself against Trevor’s back and leaned over his shoulder. She reached up and pulled alucard’s face closer, pressing kisses to his lips and teasing his mouth open.

“A-ah!” He cried out weakly into Sypha’s smiling mouth as he went rigid around Trevor’s still coaxing fingers. Suddenly his tension broke and his climax caught up with him, thrumming deep inside him and rolling over him like waves.

It had been so long since he had this. He never expected to have it again.

When Alucard winced Trevor stilled his motions, waiting for him to stop panting. Alucard slumped heavily against Trevor’s chest, breathing deep, and shuddered when he pulled his hand free. Sypha was petting his hair gently. When Alucard slowly blinked his eyes open again she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the boner train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content and unprotected vaginal sex. <3

“Some of my dreams have been like this,” Sypha mused and Alucard’s face felt awash with new heat. He cleared his throat quietly.

“Should I get out of the way for you two, or…?” His voice was soft in the echo of his orgasm. Trevor’s hands stroked up and down Alucard’s shaky thighs and he glanced to Sypha, grinning mischievously. 

“What do you say, Sypha? Wanna bump uglies?”

“Ugh!” She laughed and pinched his nose. “I’m not ready to risk a pregnancy at the moment,” she said and Trevor nodded, already thinking up other arrangements that might please her the way he pleased Alucard. 

“I don’t face that risk,” Alucard said softly and his companions eyed him curiously.

“...Do you want me to fuck you, Alucard?” Trevor asked, incredulous but pleased. 

“I mean, if...if you’re amenable to such a suggestion-” The words were barely out of his mouth when Trevor stood, heaving Alucard up with him. Sypha also stood, making room for when Trevor flipped Alucard down onto his back to reverse their previous arrangement. Alucard huffed gently as he sprawled back across the coffin’s flat lid. He stared up at Trevor’s shit-eating grin as he loomed over him. “Next time I’ll be sure to put you in your place,” Alucard hissed.

“I’d like to see that,” Sypha said and returned to sit to Alucard’s left.

“He could do with being knocked down a few pegs,” he replied and watched as Trevor unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers.

“You’re one to talk,” the hunter said, smirking. “I just knocked you down all of your pegs.” Alucard stared openly when Trevor slowly stroked himself and hissed quietly. He throbbed; it felt as if he’d been carrying the erection for days.

“Not all of them,” Alucard answered, and reached out to tug Trevor down by his lapels. “You’ve been waiting very patiently, Trevor.” His voice dropped down low and Trevor shuddered. Alucard nuzzled against his temple and spoke into his ear. “You’ve been very good for me. Thank you,” he said, and judging by the surprised and eager look on his face, praise was the way to this Trevor’s heart as well, but especially his pants. Sypha looked incredibly pleased and filed the information away for later.

“Wait, before you...begin,” Sypha said, and Trevor sighed impatiently. “Hush, this is important.” She smoothed her hand over Alucard’s hair, drawing their gazes together. “Was it alright earlier, when I called you by your given name? I know you haven’t gone by that name for a very long time.” 

“You did threaten Incellius with death when he called you by it,” Trevor said and he hovered over Alucard with his hands braced on the coffin lid. Alucard’s face was unguarded for a moment before he nodded.

“Yes...you may call me Adrian.” He held his hand out to Sypha and they tangled their fingers together. “There are very few people in this world who are allowed to know me as the person I was before my mother passed. Before my father…” There was a strange pause before Alucard met their eyes again, slowly looking between them both. “You two are those people.”

Sypha leaned down to him and pulled him into a kiss. She was slow, insistent, and passionate. His chest, Adrian’s chest, felt full and tight and he held her face in his hands. Alucard felt Trevor squeeze his thighs hungrily and he reluctantly pulled away from Sypha’s kisses.

“Hold on, hold on,” he said as he sat up. “If we’re doing this we should do it right.” Trevor and Sypha watched curiously as Adrian stood and then sat on the lid down by the foot of the coffin. He reclined along the length of the box, gazing back at Trevor and Sypha. When he opened his legs Trevor eagerly slipped between them and kneaded the other man’s hips. Sypha slipped up next to Adrian on the coffin, close enough that she could press kisses to his face and drag her hands along his skin.

“You’re still in your shirt,” she said and smirked amusedly.

“That I am,” he answered and laughed; a soft and deep noise. “You, Ms. Barineau, are quite overdressed for the occasion,” he teased, and sat up to slip his rumpled vest and shirt off his shoulders. “Please feel free to disrobe to your comfort level.” Sypha had already stood, unbuckling her gear. In the meantime Adrian pulled Trevor down close. “You may enter me...but you may not move further until I say so.” Trevor gave him his most charming grin.

“Yes, Sir.” His voice lilted sarcastically but there was a glint of intention in his eyes when he said the words. Adrian glanced over to Sypha, who watched them with a smile as she undressed. Spurred on under her gaze Alucard slid a hand down between himself and Trevor. He gently spread himself with his fingers and tugged up on Trevor’s lapel with his other hand.

“Come on,” he encouraged quietly and Trevor snickered as he nudged the head of his cock against the other man’s hymen.

“Don’t you mean ‘come in’?”

“ _Trevor_.” If he didn’t want this so badly he’d have kicked him. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Trevor murmured. He gripped Adrian’s hips and bowed his head as he pressed forward. Adrian gasped sharply when Trevor slipped inside of him; he was so much _hotter_ than he was. He was ready and wet from his climax and Trevor met little resistance as he slid in deeper, brows knitted and jaw clenched. Adrian flinched and gasped with every inch, feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated. Trevor steeled himself and stilled when his hips pressed against the back of Adrian’s thighs. The Belmont held tight against the other man and, true to his word, held still despite the burning desire to do otherwise. Alucard threaded his fingers into Trevor’s hair, gently scratching his scalp, and pulled him closer.

“Good, Trevor…” he said, hushed. “Very good.” They both turned their eyes on Sypha, who dropped her last layer of clothing and stepped towards them. Trevor and Alucard let their eyes roam over her. She was radiant, built with lean muscles and curves that were both strong and graceful.

“You’re so cute,” she said softly as she sat beside Alucard. 

“Mm,” Alucard hummed gently. “Which one of us?” He carded his fingers through Trevor’s hair again and again, mussing it and drawing deep groans from the man that held himself so still and patient. 

“Both of you,” she said and hooked a finger under Trevor’s chin. She pulled his face up to hers and teased him with feather-light open-mouthed kisses. Trevor chased her lips and she indulged him with a warm grin. “So cute.” Adrian felt Trevor’s cock throb desperately inside of him and groaned. 

“Nnh...Trevor,” Adrian breathed. Trevor met his eyes, looking glassy and far away. “Move.”

A lot of things happened when Trevor started moving. Alucard’s nerves seemed to scream between his legs and he dug his nails into the Belmont’s shoulders, biting into his skin. They fit together like puzzle pieces and exactly as Adrian remembered. Trevor’s thrusts were steady and even; he was clearly holding back and trying to behave himself, which Alucard appreciated. After several more drags in and out of him the burning pleasure inside Adrian died down into something smoother and even more pleasant. He flexed around Trevor inside of him, earning a gasp.

“Hold on,” he said, and adjusted their positions. Adrian turned over on the coffin, bent over it at the waist, and patted the lid in front of him. “Sypha, will you come here…?” he asked, and the magician happily climbed up and slipped between his arms. “I’m sorry, Sypha, I don’t mean to neglect you…” He held her face in one of his hands and nudged their noses together. Behind him he could feel Trevor’s hands find his hips again, followed by the feeling of his cock sliding between his thighs and brushing against his labia. He shuddered. 

“I’ll forgive you as long as you make it up to me,” Sypha said and she gripped his hair in a fist. Adrian groaned quietly against her grip and let her shift positions, then let her drag his face down to her groin. 

Adrian nuzzled his face into the soft curls on Sypha’s pubis and breathed deeply; she smelled incredible. He reached back with one hand and tapped one of Trevor’s hands where they rested on his hips. He seemed to get the message and entered Alucard again, slipping and bumping against his clit a few times before getting the right angle. In the meantime Adrian had gently parted Sypha’s lips with his fingers. He surrendered a quiet and shaky breath when Trevor entered him again, so much tighter in this position, and Sypha gave his hair another firm tug in response to his hot breath. It was nearly impossible to think straight with Trevor behind him, hands alternating between stroking his back and gripping his hips. The hunter managed to keep a steady pace and Alucard decided he had made Sypha wait much too long.

Adrian toyed with her hymen first, his nose bumping against her clitoris as he lapped delicately at her entrance. Sypha moaned above him and he hummed and drank her in. She tasted divine and he regretted not servicing her sooner. Next he moved back upwards and dragged the flat of his tongue across her clit, returning to stroke along it’s small shaft. Sypha tugged roughly on his hair again only to be interrupted by a cool finger slipping inside her, aided by nearly half an hour of watching her new-and-old lovers enjoying each other. She was so wet. Adrian slipped a second finger in alongside the first and curled them, feeling Sypha squeeze around his digits. He pressed a light kiss to her clit before looking up at her.

“Is this good?” he asked. Sypha stared down at him with wide pupils and a beautifully flushed face. Adrian’s heart swelled and Sypha yanked on his hair.

“Less talking,” she ordered, and shoved his face back between her legs. “You can put that mouth to much better use. Trevor,” she demanded, and the man looked up from where he had been staring between Adrian’s shoulder blades. “Harder.”

Alucard made a surprised but delighted noise against Sypha’s lap when Trevor obeyed her orders. It was difficult to do anything other than grind back against Trevor’s thrusts but he had a task to fulfill and he redoubled his efforts. He added a third finger alongside the others to rhythmically coax Sypha nearer and nearer to her end and paid close attention to her clit, emboldened by every sigh and moan that spilled from her lips. He moaned quietly against her skin when she fisted her hands in his hair, harder this time, and bucked her hips against his face. He closed his eyes and let her grind against his tongue; in that moment he existed to please her and she could have him any way she wanted. What he was giving to her seemed to be enough as her hips shook, face scrunched with pleasure instead of pain for once, and Adrian could feel her cunt tighten and thrum around his fingers as she came. 

Sypha laughed when she came. Giggles bubbled up from her chest between pleasured gasps and small moans. Alucard wished he was in a position where he could kiss her and taste the laughter on her lips but was held in place both by the hands that gripped his hips and the ones fisted in his hair. Sypha slowly released her grip on Alucard’s locks and sprawled back against the coffin, a bright grin on her red face. Adrian gently slipped his fingers out of her and kissed the inside of her thigh, feeling accomplished. He then propped himself up on his hands and leaned back against Trevor, hard. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet back there,” he breathed as he glanced back over his shoulder. Trevor was flush-faced and panting behind him; Adrian could tell he was holding back. Some things didn’t seem to change across lifetimes. “Come on, Belmont…” he urged. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

The next few minutes were a blur of Trevor swearing and bucking into Adrian desperately, who only egged him on with praise and promises of more of this after their work was done. Alucard probably could have climaxed again but he was weak and tired. Besides, the way Trevor swore and shook in his hard strokes, spending in him wetness that was hot enough for him to _feel_ , left him more than satisfied. 

Adrian let himself fall limp against the lid of the coffin and Trevor slumped against him. He was a heavy man and any other time he would have shaken him off, but the pressure was grounding and warm. Alucard glanced up when Sypha sat up, having caught her breath a bit.

“So…” She looked down at the men in front of her with a crooked grin. “It’s safe to say you’ve done that before.” She gently brushed a few sweaty locks of hair out of Alucard’s eyes.

“Mm, I have...some of my old tricks seem to have carried over.”

“That’s a very unfair advantage,” Trevor murmured. He spoke against Adrian’s skin and nuzzled his face into the space between his shoulder blades. Alucard hummed happily under the simple affection.

“Well, we all have some catching up to do...Trevor, get up.” Trevor grunted and stood, dragging a warm hand down Adrian’s spine as he pulled away. 

“I guess we do,” Sypha said. She accepted Alucard’s hand when he offered it. He opened the coffin’s lid and then found his clothes. He pulled on his undershirt and stepped into his pants while Trevor and Sypha did the same; it was cold now that they weren’t...generating heat.

They all left the majority of their armor off. Sypha just wore her underclothes, Trevor in his tunic and trousers. It felt good to not be under that weight.

“I’ll need to rest more before we move on,” Alucard said, trying to keep his voice even to hide the slight embarrassment. 

“Good,” Trevor said, and Alucard eyed his smirk. Shameless.

“We all should,” Adrian clarified, and his companions nodded.

“I just woke up, so you two should rest up first.” Sypha sat down atop a nearby crate against the wall. Alucard stepped up to her and Trevor did the same. Sypha looked up at them curiously as they approached and smiled when Adrian pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and wrapped her up in an embrace. Trevor even slipped his arms around her, and around Alucard as well. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Sypha grinned. The tenderness between them was in such stark contrast with the work they would have to return to in a few hours.

For now, though, they had this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. <3 I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
